


The Wolfpack Profiles

by Commanderwolffe3636wp



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderwolffe3636wp/pseuds/Commanderwolffe3636wp
Summary: Just profiles about the Wolfpack from The Clone Wars.Things like:*Wolffe and his habit of biting the shinies*Comet and using his puppy eyes to get what he wants*Sinker and the fact that he can't swim*Boost and his obsession for Mac & Cheese*Warthog and his love for stealing Echo's reg manuals
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Wolffe

Name: Wolffe

How he got his name: He bit another cadet when he was a cadet and he loves wolves.

Occupation: Clone Commander of the Wolfpack; 104th Battalion; Grand Army of the Republic.

Likes: To bite shinies for fun; chicken or any kind of meat; howling; protecting the pack; spoiling Comet with candy and stuff like that because he's the youngest of the pack.

Dislikes: Very annoying shinies; vegetables; pranks; Hardcase or Fives on a sugar high, and bringing the Wolfpack to the Medbay.

Deepest Fear: Not being able to save one of his packmates from dying, especially Comet because he is the youngest.

Favorite Food: Shinies, they taste good. No, it's chicken. Not shinies.

What people think of him:

Plo Koon: He's awesome. A little rough around the edges, but he truly cares for his pack. 

Comet: He's my favorite pack brother. He's always nice to me, but it may be because I'm the pup of the pack. Love my bro.

Sinker: I owe him my life. He saved me from drowning in a lake, so yeah. He'd do anything for the pack and me. Love my bro.

Boost: He treats us well. We're a pack, his pack. I'm glad I'm part of it. I love him, all of the pack does. 

Warthog: My big bro. I love him and everything, but he doesn't understand why he shouldn't bite shinies. I'm the only one in the pack that doesn't bite the shinies.

Obi-Wan Kenobi: He's a good commander. I like how he always takes care of his pack. I do fear for the shinies, though. 

Shiny #1: I don't like him, he's scary. He has a biting problem.

Anakin Skywalker: Who's that? Oh, Wolffe! Yeah, he's cool. Likes to bite shinies, I'm not complaining. Maybe I should start biting younglings, yes let's do that!

Ahsoka Tano: Ummm... He threw Hardcase into the medbay and gave him a concussion. He does really care for the Wolfpack and he would do anything for them. He's cool. 

Echo: He's nice to me. I'm just glad he doesn't bite me.

Rex: He's my batchmate. I've known him longer than anyone, besides Cody and the rest of our batchmates, and he's definitely got biting problems. 

Shiny # 2: He bit me. I have a bite mark on my arm.

Fives: He's cool just not when he bites me.

Hardcase: That dude has some anger issues. He threw me into the medbay and I got a concussion. Other, then that he's fine. 

Cody: He's always had biting issues. Most of my scars are from when he bit me back on Kamino when we were cadets. He also bit the rest of our batchmates.

Kix: Don't get me started on him. Do you know how many shinies have come to me this week because Wolffe bit them? 

Jesse: He's stressed Kix because of his habit of biting the shinies.


	2. Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet's the "pup" of the Wolfpack. He gets his way no matter what.

Name: Comet

How he got his name: He's obsessed with comets

Occupation: Corporal of the Wolfpack; 104th Battalion; Grand Army of the Republic

Likes: Comets, and being the pup of the pack

Dislikes: People making fun of him because he's the pup of the pack

Deepest fear: Getting replaced as the pup of the pack

Favorite Food: Pepperoni Pizza

What people think of him:

Plo Koon: An adorable little cinnamon roll 

Wolffe: A good soldier, definitely fits in with the rest of the pack.

Sinker: Our adorable pup of the pack, who always gives Wolffe puppy eyes when he's in trouble and gets away with it

Boost: Our adorable pup of the pack, who needs to stop with those puppy eyes

Warthog: I wish our adorable pup would stop using those puppy eyes to try to get me to buy pepperoni pizza for him

Obi-Wan Kenobi: An adorable little cinnamon roll 

Ahsoka Tano: He gets away with being in trouble

Anakin Skywalker: He bit me after I gave him a lecture about why sand is dangerous! I was trying to give him advice and he bit me

Fives: Dang pup gets spoiled by Wolffe. He gets so much candy and pepperoni pizza from Wolffe

Hardcase: Someone who is like me. He gets pizza, I get doughnuts

Kix: He picked up Wolffe's habit of biting

Jesse: I saw him and Wolffe chewing on a shiny's shoulder pad

Echo: Comet is a miniature version of Wolffe

Cody: I still can't believe how much he reminds me of Wolffe

Rex: Comet bit me before! He bit me, a superior officer and I told Wolffe. Wolffe just congratulated Comet and since then I became Comet's chew toy


	3. Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinker can't swim. He prefers dry land.

Name: Sinker

How he got his name: He can't swim. He sank to the bottom of a lake and Wolffe had to get him out. 

Occupation: Seargent of the Wolfpack; 104th Battalion; Grand Army of the Republic.

Likes: To annoy shinies sometimes bite them; to stay on dry land; red hot spicy chicken wings.

Dislikes: To be anywhere near lakes, ponds, etc. 

Deepest Fear: To sink at the bottom of a lake, pond, etc.

Favorite Food: Red hot spicy chicken wings

What people think of him:

Plo Koon: A cool pack member who needs to learn to swim

Wolffe: He needs to learn to swim. I don't want any more incidents to happen.

Comet: My packmate who should learn to swim. Wolffe had to jump in the lake and save Sinker. Although, that's how he got his name. 

Boost: He needs to learn to swim.

Warthog: Can we teach him to swim?

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Has he learned to swim yet? If the Wolfpack goes on a water mission, how are they going to do that with Sinker?

Ahsoka Tano: That day he sake to the bottom of the lake was not fun. I helped come up with the name Sinker!

Anakin Skywalker: That day when he sank to the bottom of the lake, Wolffe had to put him down on the sand! Sand, I don't understand why the natives of that system put sand near a lake! Are they crazy?

Rex: We were created on the watery system of Kamino! How does he not know how to swim?

Cody: Uh, Kamino is surrounded by water. Sinker should've known how to swim, I'm just saying.

Fives: I didn't stop making fun of Sinker that day. 

Hardcase: Sinking Sinker should swim. 

Echo: He used one of my regulation manuals to get the sand off of him. He gave it back to me and it was covered in sand. That was one of my favorites! Fives gave me a new one because he's the best.

Kix: I was mad that day. I was yelling at Sinker because he hadn't bothered to tell us he couldn't swim. Not even Jesse could get me to calm down. 

Jesse: Kix can be very scary sometimes. That day he was screaming up a storm at Sinker so much. Even I couldn't calm him down. It was a very scary day. Kix was so super scary, so scary!


	4. Boost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boost's obsessed with Mac & Cheese. If you ever need him to do something, just bribe him with Mac & Cheese.

Name: Boost

How he got his name: He always asked if anyone needed a boost.

Occupation: Clonetrooper of the Wolfpack; 104th Battalion; Grand Army of the Republic.

Likes: To ask people if they need a boost; teasing Echo about his love for regulation manuals.

Dislikes: When people ask him if he needs a boost. 

Deepest Fear: Going back to Kamino

Favorite Food: Mac & Cheese

What people think of him:

Plo Koon: If he ever gets mad at you, just give him Mac & Cheese

Wolffe: He hardly eats anything other than Mac & Cheese

Comet: I took a bite of his Mac & Cheese to see if his had more cheese than mine, and he hit me in the head with his spoon. There was still food on his spoon so I got Mac & Cheese in my hair. 

Sinker: It's really annoying when he asks if you need a boost.

Warthog: Do you need a boost? No I don't need a boost! I will dump a bowl of Mac & Cheese on his head if he asks me that again.

Obi-Wan Kenobi: I would like to assure you I don't need a boost!

Anakin Skywalker: I feel bad for Wolffe. He has the weird ones in his pack. Sinker can't swim; Boost and Mac & Cheese.

Ahsoka Tano: Need a boost, really? 

Fives: Do not take his Mac & Cheese. Echo got blamed for it and Echo was mad at me for five weeks!

Rex: I KRIFFING DON'T NEED A BOOST! OR MAC & CHEESE!

Echo: He covered one of my regulation manuals in Mac & Cheese because Fives took his other bowl of Mac & Cheese. I wouldn't talk to Fives for five weeks.

Hardcase: I bribed him with Mac & Cheese to give me free doughnuts!

Kix: It's not healthy to eat that much Mac & Cheese. 

Jesse: I wanted Mac & Cheese one night and Kix wouldn't allow me to have it. He was tired of seeing Mac & Cheese, I guess.

Cody: I don't think Mac & Cheese should be served in the mess hall anymore.


	5. Warthog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warthog's a pilot that loves tacos.

Name: Warthog

How he got that name: He won't tell.

Occupation: Clone Pilot of the Wolfpack; 104th Battalion; Republic Starfighter Corps; Grand Army of the Republic.

Likes: To fly.

Dislikes: Comet and his very effective puppy eyes

Deepest Fear: Crashing his starfighter

Favorite Food: Tacos

What people think of him:

Plo Koon: He's a good pilot

Wolffe: I've got a pilot part of my pack that gives pizza to Comet because he can't stand those puppy eyes

Comet: He gave me one of his tacos before because I'd never tried one, they tasted really good. Plus I use my puppy eyes to get pepperoni pizza! 

Sinker: He gave his taco with Comet which was nice. He's a good pilot, too!

Boost: A good pilot that loves tacos. He fits in with the rest of the pack!

Obi-Wan Kenobi: He gets along well with Cody for that I'm grateful

Anakin Skywalker: He put sand in my robes

Ahsoka Tano: He threw oatmeal at my face when I stole one of his tacos. Can you blame me? I was hungry!

Fives: He stole a reg manual from Echo. He didn't appreciate it.

Rex: Echo chased him around the hangar bay because he stole a reg manual. 

Echo: I HAVE HAD TOO MANY OF REG MANUALS DESTROYED BY IDIOTS. IT'S NO WONDER I CHASED WARTHOG DOWN FOR MY REG MANUAL. DON'T STEAL MY REG MANUALS!

Hardcase: He stole one of my doughnuts

Kix: I know I'm a medic. One of these days there will be an unfortunate accident if Warthog comes to the medbay.

Jesse: I'm pretty sure Kix is about ready to break Warthog's arm or something

Cody: I don't really have anything nice to say about him.


End file.
